Zhao Uzumaki
| Physical Status = | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation =Kumogakure Yūyami | previous affiliation =Uzushiogakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kaiju Cigaratt | previous partner = | family = Quick Yamato Uzumaki | clan = Uzumaki Clan Uchiha Clan | rank = ANBU | classification = Sage | reg = | academy =8 | chunin =11 | jonin =14 | kekkei = Wood Release Mangekyō Sharingan Sage Mode Eight Gates | tota =Joton , Kakuton | beast = | hiden = Hajūgan Shadow Death | unique = life force Glows in the dark Jigokuzuki-Tsume | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release Fire Release | seals = Strength of 500 Seal in total Anti-Edo Seal Vaporization Seal Sepsis Seal All Consuming Seal Curse Seal V2 Senjutsu Focal Seal Knowledge Seal Necrosis Seal Bakuton Seal knuckles }} Background Early Life , born , was brought into the world in the Konohagakure hospital. At first his father, , would be slightly ashamed of the seemly small child. His mother, an woman, would sadly pass during childbirth. Between his petite size and his mother's passing, his father would be extremely hard on him growing up. At the age of five, when many would be learning academics for their age, his father was teaching him how to defend himself against shinobi. Though by the age of seven he was finally allowed to enter the academy, his father told him that if he failed, he would find no home nor family when he left that evening. So by pushing himself and driving himself through the ranks, he would attain the top rank of his class early on, attaining his single at the final test for Genin. During his training as Genin, he found out he had a sibling, named . Though the boy was slightly older than , he would push himself harder to try and surpass the boy. Near the end of his Chuunin Exam, while fighting a shinobi from Amegakure, he would finally attain his second , helping him to easily defeat the man. Though during the finals, he was the only one from his squad to pass his fight, he chose to remain with them, helping them to reach Chuunin by the following year. During the following year, he would see his teacher and close friend perish in combat trying to protect the group against several Rogue shinobi. It was then that he would reach his third and final , using it's power to avenge his teacher. Though the team once again failed their test, became more reclusive, shunning many of his old friends, and sealing himself away for days at a time to train. Finally at the age of fourteen, he did the unthinkable. While he was within his home, his closest friend came to visit and try to draw him outside for a party, but instead of being a friend to the boy, entered a rage. His rage was akin to that of a Bijuu, going so far as to tear into his friends abdomen with his fingers, shouting at him to be silent as he studied him. It was then that his evolved into it's final state of the . Losing the final friend he had, would slip into a fit of rage, seeking out his father. would find his father roughly a year later, sunken in a bar booth drinking away his life. It was then and there that he took the chance to slay him, using the very mug the man drank from. While his father was taking the final swig of the foul smelling brew, would strike his palm to the base, forcing the glass into the man's skull before striking it several more times as the warm blood spurted into and on the glass, pooling on the small table between the pair. While his father slowly faded from life, he would use his fingers to pluck the man's eyes from his skull, leaving him there as a bloodied and broken corpse.